


Puppet Ray: The End of Everything

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Puppet!Ray [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logan is Henry, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, can it still be fluff if everyone dies?, fnaf au, patton is william, rachel is puppet, roman is micheal, virgil is golden freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: The end of it all
Relationships: None, just platonic relationships
Series: Puppet!Ray [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Puppet Ray: The End of Everything

Rachel was staying with Roman, Lefty being close enough with the puppet that she could be there. She was working on holding the animatronics back so that Roman wouldn’t get killed by the animatronics before he was finished with everything he needed to.

She glanced over to him, still in disbelief on how he was still alive. He had told her that Ennard, a mix of all the funtime animatronics, had scooped him and yet he was still here. It was best not to question it right now. She still had no idea why Roman, since the beginning, had been able to see the spirits of all of them.

“You got the other vent V,” Rachel called over to him.

“Yep,” Virgil called, his voice echoing slightly like all of the different ghost children. Sometimes if she looked out of the corner of her eyes she could see the golden Freddy suit flickering instead of her friend with her. 

They were the only two left. What was left of the others was now in Molten Freddy. Most of the others had moved on, besides what  _ Patton  _ had taken for his experiments. And she had tried talking to it once. It because when she talked to it, it was such a jumbled mess she wasn’t even sure what was left.

“How much longer Roman,” Virgil called.

“I’m almost done here, you guys having too much trouble,” Roman asked, glancing at them for a second. His voice had changed since the last time they had talked. His voice, while still as lively and dramatic as always, now seemed slightly robotic. She still wasn’t sure if it was because of the scooping or not. 

“Just a feeling of where lefty is due to the slight pull from the puppet,” Rachel said, “I’m good besides that.”

“Same here,” Virgil called.

“I just need a few more minutes,” Roman muttered, working on the last few tasks.

“Don’t forget to turn on the fan so you don’t pass out,” Virgil called.

Roman grumbled slightly as he turned it on and Rachel could have sworn she heard something like “I wasn’t gonna pass out”

“Sure you weren’t Ro,” Virgil retorted.

Roman rolled his eyes as he clicked on the button for the last task and they waited. A sigh of relief went through them as it went through and the screen went black. At least it did until a voice rang out through the speakers. Baby’s voice to be specific. 

_ You played right into our hands. Did you really think that this job just fell out of the sky for you. _

The three glanced at each other. Roman had told them that Dee was no longer in control of Baby, but actually hearing it was another thing. The voice was still close to Dee’s but Dee had a lisp that followed him even into the afterlife. That lisp was far gone now. 

_ No. _

_ This was a gift. For us. _

_ You gathered them all together, in one place. _

_ Just like he asked you to. All of those little souls, in one place. Just for us. _

“Do you think when they say him they mean,” Virgil started to ask.

“Probably,” Roman said with a slight groan, “Well I was trying to track him down for everything he did anyways.”

_ A gift. _

_ Now, we can do what we were created to do. And be complete. _

_ I will make you proud, Daddy. _

_ Watch, listen, and be full. _

“I should probably try to stop them,” Rachel muttered before a loud beep sounded through the speakers and a new voice spoke. A voice that was very familiar to the three.

**_Connection terminated._ **

**_I'm sorry to interrupt you, Dee. If you still even remember that name._ **

**_But I'm afraid you've been misinformed._ **

Roman glanced up at the speakers in shock. “Is that Mr. Heila?” He glanced over to Rachel, knowing how she had reacted before upon hearing him.

Rachel was frozen, not knowing how to respond, she still hadn’t seen him since she had been found dead in the alleyway. The last she saw him, he was cradling her body. She had slowly come to terms with what happened, after all these years just hearing his voice again, she could feel herself begin to cry.

**_You are not here to receive a gift. Nor, have you been called here by the individual you assume. Although, you have indeed been called._ **

**_You have all been called here. Into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune._ **

“Honestly a good idea with how crazy some of these animatronics are,” Roman pointed out, “I mean multiple of them tried to attack me when I was salvaging them.”

Virgil nodded a bit, having been bored and watching him as it had happened. 

**_A labyrinth with no exit. A maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust of blood has driven you in endless circles. Chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber, always seeming so near._ **

**_It's somehow out of reach._ **

**_But, you will never find them. None of you will._ **

**_This is where your story ends._ **

“Roman you should get out, this has been our story for a while, but yours doesn’t have to end here,” Virgil said, Rachel still too overcome with emotions to say anything.

Roman only smiled at Virgil, his younger brother who had been killed saving him. “Don’t you realize Virgil, this is my story too. And I don’t think I want to live out any other story.”

**_And to you, Roman, who has taken this mission upon yourself. Although, there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be._ **

**_I am remaining as well. I am nearby._ **

Rachel’s eyes immediately shot to the vents, knowing he was somewhere in the pizzeria….

Roman seemed a little surprised at hearing his name but then noticing Rachel smiled at her. “Go find your dad, I’m sure Mr. Logan has been missing you.”

Rachel nodded and mock saluted Roman and Virgil. “It’s been a pleasure knowing you. Roman and Virgil Prince.”

The two nodded at her. “And same to you Rachel Heila.”

Rachel immediately shot out into the vents to start searching the place for her dad. He was somewhere in the pizzeria, she just needed to figure out where.

  
  


**_This place will not be remembered and the memory of everything that started this, can finally begin to fade away._ ** **_As the agony of every tragedy should._ **

He was definitely right about that. It was better that no one knew about what had happened here. Especially if the Fazbear corporation had been a part of it all.

**_And to you monsters trapped in the corridors. Be still. And give up your spirits._ **

**_They don't belong to you._ **

**_As for most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps, warm, waiting for you after the smoke clears._ **

**_Although, for one of you, the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole. So, don't keep the Devil waiting, friend._ **

Rachel snickered a bit, especially when she passed Springtrap, which now held Patton, who had somehow survived through all of this, and saw the look on his face. Rachel was about to keep going when she felt movement near the puppet. Her eyes widened slightly, knowing it had to be her Papa, and immediately headed to where the puppet was. 

**_My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up in their arms, the way you lifted others into yours._ **

It didn’t take too long to find the puppet, even among the flames starting to rise. And it turned out she was right, there was her dad, holding with the puppet. 

**_And then, what became of you, I should have known, you wouldn't be content to disappear. Not my daughter. I couldn't save you then._ **

**_So, let me save you now. It's time to rest, for you, and for those you have carried in your arms…_ **

Rachel hovered next to her dad crying, just glad she got to see him again. So imagine her surprise when she noticed he could see her.

**_This ends._ **

**_For all of us._ **

**_End communication._ **

With that her Papa turned off the communicator as the flames grew higher. 

“Papa,” she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

“Hey RayRay, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize sooner,” he said, smiling softly at her.

Rachel flew over to her Papa and did her best to try to hug. Which was hard as she was literally a ghost.

“I didn’t realize you could be away from the puppet.”

Rachel nodded. “I can’t be too far away, but I was with Roman and Virgil. He needed all the help he could get with all the animatronics here.”

Logan nodded. “You always were one to help people.”

Rachel nodded as she glanced around at the flames rising. “It’s really the end isn’t it?”

Her Papa nodded. “See you in our next lives RayRay.”

“See you, Papa!”


End file.
